Batcomputer
The Batcomputer is supercomputer used by the superhero Batman. First appearing in the 1960s Batman TV Series before being adapted into the comics in Batman #189 (February 1967), it is used by the Dark Knight and his allies for a multitude of purposes. These include a criminal database about the criminals he fights, breaking down chemicals for analysis or recreating crime scenes to solve them. The Batcomputer is one of the most important tools in the Batman's arsenal and has appeared in many different interpretations of the character. In the Superheroes Unlimited mod, the player can craft the Batcomputer and use it to create various Bat-Gadgets, including Batarangs, Smoke Pellets, Grappling Guns and other useful tools. However, the player will need to wear a Bat Family member costume to do so. Additionally, the player can craft a chair for them to sit on, whilst using the Batcomputer. Usage Superheroes Unlimited 4.0 - 4.3.12 When first added to the mod, the Batcomputer could be used as a crafting table for Bat-Gadgets and be crafted through a vanilla crafting table. Though some can be crafted in the Hero Maker, they are also available to craft in the computer and can be made more specialized, such as Heated or Electrified Batarangs. The Batcomputer is also the only way to access some of Batman's gadgets, such as the Grappling Gun and Rebreather. However, only players wearing Bat-Family members suits can access the computer, meaning those without one cannot use it. 5.0 (Alpha) In the abandoned 5.0's alpha, the Batcomputer is also accessible and serves similar functionality as previous versions. However, the interface has now been changed to allowg them to use various new features and function. The Batcomputer now test how well characters would perform in battles against others and call Lucius Fox to get Bat-Vehicles. The computer will also open a browser to access the internet, be able to analyze items and tell the time. Additionally, crafting will now require the player to use the Bat-Handlink on the computer to access the workspace. A planned function that would have been available in the finished version was to let the player access the Criminal Database, which would have give the player information about the various supervillains they could fight. Legends Mod Coming Soon Recipes To craft the Batcomputer, you will need: *A Crafting Bench *2 Black Iron Blocks *3 Monitors *2 High-Tech Electronics *1 Batman Logo To craft the Batcomputer Chair, you will need: *4 Black-Iron Ingots *2 Red Wool Blocks Batcomputer Recipe.png|Batcomputer Recipe (4.0 - 4.3.12) Batcomputer Chair Recipe.png|Batcomputer Chair Recipe Batcomputer (5.0) Recipe.png|Batcomputer Recipe (5.0) Crafting Use Costumes The following suits can be crafted in the Batcomputer: *Batman **''Batman '66'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''Batman: The Animated Series'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''The New Adventures of Batman'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **Blue Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **Justice Lord Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''The Dark Knight'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **New 52 Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''Superheroes Unlimited Series'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Robin **Dick Grayson's Costume (5.0) **Jason Todd's costume (5.0) **Tim Drake's Costume (known as Robin (Red Version) in 4.0 - 4.3.12) **Damian Wayne's Costume **''Teen Titans'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Batgirl (4.0 - 4.3.12) **''Batman '66'' Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Nightwing (4.0 - 4.3.12) **New 52 Costume (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Batman Beyond (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Batman's Power Armor (4.0 - 4.3.12) Gadgets The following items/gadgets can be crafted in the Batcomputer: *Batarangs **Electrified Batarangs **Heated Batarangs **Explosive Batarangs (known as Bat-Bombs in 4.0 - 4.3.12) **Batman Beyond's Batarangs (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Grappling Gun **Grappling Gun (DCEU) (5.0) *Smoke Pellets *Gas Pellets *Freeze Grenades *Rebreather (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Kryptonite Ring *Throwing Bird *Wing-Ding *Batgirl Antidote Pill (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Discs (4.0 - 4.3.12) *Bat Glider (4.0 - 4.3.12) Category:Blocks Category:Crafting Category:DC Category:Batman